


Are You Sure She's Cool With It?

by I_Swear_Its_Just_Me



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Everyone else is beta pretty much, F/F, F/M, M/M, except Michael and Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me/pseuds/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me
Summary: Jeremy Heere is an omega. He's been handling his heats alone since he was 14, no problem. That is... Until the first one after the Squip, and everything he thought he knew crumbles before him.So... Yeah. I couldn't find a fic like this, so I wrote it.... I can't promise it'll even be good, but I'm trying, promise.





	1. I Need Your Help

Jeremy woke up groggily, that familiar tugging in his abdomen being the cause. He sighed, already knowing he wouldn't be at school today. Jeremy turned to pick up his phone from his night stand, seeing that he was late anyways. Whatever.

He stood up, stretching out his sleep-sore muscles, before letting out a groan that sounded rather like the zombies he liked to slaughter in Apocalypse of the Damned. He then made his way to the bathroom, thankfully avoiding his pants-less dad. He'd gotten a job, finally, but that didn't mean he didn't still lounge around in his underwear. Jeremy brushed his teeth and combed his hair, trying to make it look more presentable. For what? Who knows. It's not like anyone would be there for his heat. Typically he told his dad when it started, and his dad spent the rest of the heat at a motel on the other side of town. He was a beta, with a beta ex-wife and an omega son. He didn't do well in those situations. Although, for all of Jeremy's birthdays since his first heat, he'd gotten an array of toys from his father. Dildos ranging in size, some with the ability to vibrate, others with a sticky end that you could attach to a bedframe or a wall and... Alright, the gist was gotten. Awkward and embarrassing, yes. But his dad meant well, so he let it be. Besides, the toys actually helped... And he liked to play with them even when he wasn't in heat, but that was his little secret.

Jeremy made his way down to the kitchen, and didn't find his dad. He checked in the living room, nada. He even poked his head into his dad's room, and nothing. His dad had already left for work. Alright, that was fine. It was kind of awkward to tell his dad that he was going into heat in person, anyways, because then the awkward train of questions of "are you spending it with anybody?" Arose, and those questions did nobody good. He grabbed a couple Mountain Dew reds from the fridge, and quite a few water bottles. He then went to the pantry and amassed a horde of different crackers and chips. Before scampering back to his room to prepare to spend the next five days in misery, he quickly grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote to his dad that he was in heat. He then stuck the sticky note to the fridge.

***

Nothing was working to satisfy the itch that had made it's way under his skin in the past few hours. He'd locked the door and stripped after getting the snacks, laying down on his bed and waiting for the final wave to rush over him until the desperation to be filled took over him. He'd taken the moment of calm before the storm to stretch himself out so the toys would feel better. 

And the wave came. And nothing was working. All his toys had suddenly lost their luster, and just felt... Bad. Well, not bad... They felt fantastic, but also... Wrong. Like something was off. And it was bugging the shit out of him. What should he do? Chloe was an alpha, Brooke was a beta, Christine, his girlfriend, was a beta. Rich was a beta, Jake was an Alpha... And so was Michael. He could call Michael and ask him about it, but... That just felt like a bad idea. 

He settled on calling Christine. He'd have to tell her he wasn't a beta soon, anyways.

He begrudgingly picked up his phone, everything seeming much more difficult than usual. He pressed the call button beside her name and, as per usual, two rings in and he heard a peppy hello squeak through the phone.

"Hi Jere! Where have you been all day?"

"Christine... Look... I have to tell you something... And you might not like it... But I uh... I'm not a beta, and I need your help."

"What?" Christine sounded confused, and Jeremy winced.

"Christine, I'm an omega..."

"Oh, Jere, why didn't you tell me before this?"

A beat.

"Well, actually, don't tell me, because I haven't been exactly honest either. I'm an omega as well."

Now it was Jeremy's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Alrighty, let's move on, you said you needed help?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, right... Well um... I guess, omega to omega, I'm in heat. And... Nothing I use is making it better..." Jeremy blushed scarlet. They may both be omegas, and dating, but this was still awkward as hell to talk about.

A thoughtful little hum echoed through the reciever. "Well, have you ever spent a heat with someone?"

"N-No!" Jeremy squeaked this out, blushing an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Have... Have you?"

"No... I thought one day I might with you... But..."

"Oh..." 

A beat.

"Anyways, we've got two male alphas in our friend group that would probably be more than happy to spend your heat with you."

A beat.

"What?! Christine, no!" Jeremy cried indignantly, blush becoming even darker.

"Hey, I'm trying to come up with solutions, Heere! Jake's a hoe, so even if he's dating Rich, if Rich gave him an okay to fuck your brains out, he probably would. And Michael... Uh..." Christine paused. No, Michael had told her that in confidence. She couldn't just out him! "Michael's known you for a long time, so he'd probably be okay with it."

Jeremy groaned, "Christiiiine! Can't you just like, go to Spencer's and buy me a huge ass dildo I can shove up my ass?"

Christine laughed. "Well, I could do that, but, according to Chloe and Brooke, spending a rut/heat with someone is fantastic."

"Oh my- Christine, when did you have this conversation with them?"

"... When they offered to let me in a lesbian threesome after I asked how sex between females worked...."

"Of course."

"What, I said I couldn't while I was dating you!"

"Christine!"

"So, which alpha, Michael or Jake?"

"We're still on about this?"

"Just. Fucking. Chose. One. Or. I. Will. Chose. One. For. You."

"No, I'm not choosing! That's so embarrassing! Can't you just get me a bigger toy?"

"Michael it is, then."

"No, Christine-"

A beep sounded. Meaning Christine had hung up. And she was going to get Michael to fuck him. God, why him? He knew Christine loved playing Cupid, but damn!

He wouldn't admit it to himself, or anyone for that matter, but being spread out and ravaged by Michael aroused him incredibly. Maybe it was the Michael factor, something he'd tried very hard to suppress, or maybe it was the ravaging by an alpha factor. Whatever it was, he slipped a robe on and tried his best to pleasure himself with his collection of toys until Michael got there. Or until Christine called him and said that Michael would absolutely not fuck his best friend. Whichever happened, happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't mention it in the story, but this takes place like 2 weeks after the Squipcident


	2. Christine Canigula, the Mortal Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine asks Michael a... Surprising question, and Michael delivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... So... Smut, and mildly vulgar language... Like fuck and pussy (nothing most of you haven't heard before). But uh... Enjoy?

Christine hung up, effectively silencing Jeremy. She'd been standing by her locker during the conversation, and now she closed it, turning away with a devilish smirk. She set off for the lunch room, where 95% of the school's population was, and found Michael with his headphones on, sipping on a Slurpee, while Brooke and Chloe were attempting to slip their hands up each other's skirts inconspicuously, and Rich and Jake were sharing sultry looks across the table.

She tapped on Michael's shoulder, and gestured for him to follow her. He did, shooting one last glare at the group of horny teenagers. Christine led him to the library, and immediately started explaining.

"Michael, Jeremy'sanomegainheatandheneedsanalphatotakecareofhimsowillyoudothehonors?" Christine, in her excitement, may have forgotten to breathe. She looked up at him expectantly, and he just looked back incredulously.

"What?"

Christine frowned a little, before repeating what she'd said, but slower. "Jeremy's an omega, and in heat, and he needs an alpha to take care of him, so will you do the honors?"

Michael blushed darkly, mouth falling open. "Wait... Jeremy's an omega?"

"You didn't know...? Well, to be fair, he just told me today, but you guys have been friends for 12 years. I figured he would've told you..."

"No... He didn't tell me. And he's in heat?"

"Yup."

"And he asked for me, because I'm an alpha?"

"Not exactly... But kinda."

"Christine, explain to me what's actually going on, rather than be cryptic as hell."

"Um... Jeremy called me, told me he was in heat, and then said that none of his... Toys were satisfying him. I suggested spending his heat with an alpha, and since I know you like him, I kinda voluntold you for the job."

Michael was surprised, to say the least. But also interested. "So you want me to fuck your boyfriend?"

"Well, soon-to-be-ex boyfriend, but yes."

"You're going to break up with him?"

"Yeah... Besides, I was invited into a poly relationship with Chloe and Brooke." Christine flipped her hair dramatically. "And, no offense, but they're a much better offer."

Michael snorted as he laughed. "Holy fuck... Brooke and Chloe want you to join in on the hands-up-skirts crew?"

Christine blushed, tugging her own skirt a bit further down. She was wearing a pair of petal-pusher leggings, but she still got a little self-conscious. "Yeah..."

Michael put a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "So, recap. Jeremy's an omega, you want me to fuck the heat out of him, and Chloe and Brooke will soon be wetting your pussy... Is that all?" Christine blushed darker, but nodded.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll do it, but make sure you take notes for me in the rest of my classes, got it?"

"Ye-yeah. Got it." Christine was trying desperately to make the blush on her cheeks go away.

Michael saluted her, before making his way out of the library, leaving her to stand there, blush refusing to fade. She was going to be able to fuck both of the hottest girls in school, and she'd finally done something that would make Michael happy. 

He'd hated her for a bit when she first started dating Jeremy, but then that had faded, and he'd begun to just... Isolate. But now, he'd be happy, and all she'd needed to do was let Jeremy go and not act like she didn't almost exclusively like girls. In all honesty, the two weeks since the Squipcident had caused a lot of self-discovery to be forced on everyone involved. It was crazy.

***

Jeremy heard a knock on his bedroom door about a half an hour after his conversation with Christine. During that time, he'd cleaned up his room, albeit rather slowly, and packed up the toys in their box and shoved them into the bottom of his closet. He'd been sitting on his bed, robe still on, trying to distract himself when the knock had sounded. And now Michael was here. And he wasn't ready. Or was he? He didn't know. There was a lot going on with him at the moment. He stood up and unlocked the door, timidly opening it. 

And there stood Michael. Headphones around his neck, hair messy as ever, and a slight blush was painted across his cheekbones. Holy hell. Michael fucking Mell was blushing! Jeremy flushed as well, opening the door a bit more. 

Michael smiled at Jeremy, breathing out a "Hey."

Jeremy smiled back. "Hi."

"So... You're an omega." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah..."

"That's cool." Michael stepped into the room, and Jeremy took a step back, before reaching around his friend and shutting and locking the door. Michael was looking at him. Not in the way he usually did. Could Michael smell his heat? 

Michael sniffed at the air, and his eyes widened. "Holy shit. You're an omega." Once more, not a question. But that answered his own question. Michael could, in fact, smell his heat. Michael turned to him and looked him up and down, before walking to the bed and sitting down. 

The look he'd used had made Jeremy's inner omega swoon, causing slick to run down his inner thigh. He walked over to the bed, feeling anxious. The omega part of him must've noticed the presence of the alpha, and in doing so, now wanted him to immediately spread his legs. Oh god. 

"M-Micha... I... I'm sorry that you have to do this." Jeremy looked at the ground, not noticing how the alpha looked at him with a bit of pain in his eyes as he said this. 

"Jere... I don't have to do this. I want to." Michael reached out a hand and gently turned Jeremy's face so he could look at him. Jeremy expected there to be a grimace on his face, like he was disgusted by Jeremy, but instead, he found only love and adoration. Lips pressed against his, and half-lidded chocolate brown eyes stared him in the eyes. Before Jeremy even had time to kiss back, the lips left, and the chocolate brown eyes widened. "Wait... Oh, shit, you're still technically dating Christine..."

Jeremy felt light-headed as a wave of arousal crashed over him. His omega parts were showing him no mercy. He was hard, and slick was running like a river. "Wh... Huh?" 

Michael bit his lip. "I... I kissed you, and you're still dating Christine. All I'm supposed to do is help you with your heat."

Jeremy groaned quietly, trying to find his senses. "Micha, Christine is the one who set this up... I'm sure she'd be fine if you kissed me. Now can you please help me with this? It... It hurts." And it was true. The itch under his skin had worsened to a sharp pain some time after his conversation with Christine, and now all he wanted was for it to stop.

Jeremy turned to face Michael, grabbing him by the face and smashing their lips together. He laid down, pulling Michael with him, taking care to keep their lips together. Michael barely caught himself as he practically fell onto Jeremy. Jeremy tugged at Michael's sweater, as if saying take it off. Michael shifted his weight onto one hand and unzipped the sweater, before pulling away from the kiss and taking it off, while Jeremy laid back, arms to his side and robe opened just enough to reveal a delicious looking strip of pale skin. Michael quickly shucked the sweater off, throwing it over his shoulder, and then quickly threw off his black Nirvana shirt and his headphones as well. 

Once his chest was bare, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the strip of skin the robe revealed. He kissed lower, stopping after a moment. He looked up, and Jeremy was smiling lazily. Michael breathed out a little happy sigh, before undoing the robe's belt, slowly pulling the robe away from Jeremy's body. Here he was greeted with more ghostly pale skin that prickled in goosebumps as he watched. "You're so fucking beautiful." 

Jeremy flushed, his shoulders turning crimson. Michael looked Jeremy in the eye as he kissed his ribcage, resting his hands on Jeremy's sharp hips. Michael's wandering lips found Jeremy's nipple and left open-mouthed kisses all around it, before flicking it with his tongue. Jeremy let out soft little moans, keeping his gaze trained on him. Michael finally closed his mouth around Jeremy's nipple, sucking on it until it was perked, then doing the same to the other. Jeremy keened, his back arching a little off of the bed. 

Michael stopped what he was doing to lean forward and press a kiss to Jeremy's lips. Jeremy kissed back a little sloppily, still hazy from his heat. Michael moved one of his hands from Jeremy's waist, and moved it to his ass to see how stretched out he was. He was surprised to feel Jere seemingly overflowing with slick. "Damn, Jere... You're so wet..." Jeremy moaned in response, rotating his hips to get Michael's fingers in him. Michael rolled his eyes and pressed two into Jeremy, and he must've done something right, because Jeremy immediately keened, trying to press further back into Michael's hand. Michael swallowed a bit of saliva that had seemed to clump in his throat, feeling himself completely harden. He pressed another digit into Jeremy, but even that didn't seem enough.

"God damn... Are you sterile, or do I need a condom?" Jeremy's moans broke enough for him to be able to form a sentence.... Or at least part of one. "I'm... Fuck. Sterile. And a... Virgin..." Michael smiled at this and pulled his fingers out, wiping the slick on his jeans. "Good. In case you were wondering, I'm a virgin too. Besides, we really don't need a tiny us running around right now." Michael stood up and slipped his jeans and underwear off, before kneeling between Jeremy's legs, which were spread wide open for him. He used one hand to rest on Jeremy's thigh and gently massage where it rested, while the other one lifted up Jeremy's hips to the right angle. Since Jeremy was so open and wet, it made it easier for Michael to push himself in. However, halfway in, Jeremy's hand flew up to grab one of his arms and dig in his nails. "Micha... Fuck... Wait..." Michael did, using this opportunity to lean forward without moving too much, to where he was on his hands and knees over Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up at him with such a loving expression, and took the hand that was clawing at Michael's arm to rest on his cheek instead, rubbing over his cheekbone. Michael leaned into the touch, kissing Jeremy's palm. Jeremy let out a small sigh before pulling Michael into a kiss, mumbling a 'move' against his lips. Michael complied, pushing in all the way before slowly pulling out halfway, and pushing in at the same pace. He repeated this sequence of actions, speeding up gradually. At every rock of his hips forward, the bed frame hit the wall, and Jeremy let out beautifully loud sex noises, cries of Michael's name mixing with the occasional 'fuck' and 'oh God's, and even a couple commands consisting of 'faster' or 'harder', all topped up neatly with moans and groans of increasing volume and pitch.

Michael himself wasn't too much better. He was all but slamming into Jeremy, muttering strings of swears and 'fuck yeah's. He felt his knot forming near the base of his cock, and desperately milked it with all he had. It caught on Jeremy's rim every couple thrusts, but the slick Jeremy's body was still producing helped make things easier. He'd buried his head into Jeremy's neck, leaving sloppy kisses and more than a few hickies. 

With nearly no warning, Jeremy's back arched off the bed and he screamed, releasing onto his stomach. Jeremy clenched as he released, clamping down on Michael's knot, milking it out quicker. He bit down rather hard on Jeremy's shoulder as he came, causing another cry of pain and pleasure from the frail boy beneath his body. 

Eventually, Michael came down from his high, finding Jeremy spent and nearly asleep. He smiled softly and pulled out, grabbing some tissues from the box on Jeremy's desk and cleaned them up. Jeremy hummed in response, crystal blue eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Michael kissed each of the dark purple marks he'd left on Jeremy's skin, before taking off his glasses and crawling into bed next to Jeremy. He laid by the wall, and Jeremy curled into him, tucking his head into the crook of Michael's neck.

Michael rubbed Jeremy's back until he heard him start softly snoring, and fell fast asleep himself. He didn't even mind that he might have to answer to Christine about the marks. After all, she'd be curious as to what they'd gotten up to. Oh well, she'd orchestrated this whole ordeal in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that probably sucked. I'm trying, though.
> 
> P.s. I'll edit later


End file.
